A Charming Little Toy
by TiggyandBoo
Summary: Ventus Strife a 16 year old school boy, with good grades and he's oh so cute. He has nightmares and is scared of the dark! What does our demon Vanitas think about his little toy ? More chapters soon :3
1. Ventus Strife

It was an icy cold night., everything was silent, not a sound, not a peep came from anyone in this household. It was calm just the way Ventus liked it.

As he switched off his bedroom lights, he sighed.

"Another night, another nightmare."

Ventus was scared of many things, such as thunder and the dark. Turning off the light was the hardest thing he could do. He was petrified of the thought of having another nightmare.

It would be the fifth time this week.

Ventus quickly hopped into his bed, and tucked the blanket under his chin, grabbing his favourite pillow and cuddling it ever so tightly.

"It won't happen again, it won't happen again." He kept repeating.

Closing his eyes tightly, he started to cry. It was going to happen again, the nightmare, it's going to come back, and it's going to scare him.

Hot tears were running down his cheeks, he couldn't bear the thought, of going through such a terrifying ordeal.

As Ventus drifted off to sleep his body seemed to be more relaxed.

The house was completely quite, everyone was in bed, sleeping. Just a few hours later, the house was filled with ear piercing screams.

"NO!" Ventus screamed. Grabbing at his throat he couldn't breathe, he was getting dizzy, and his body was shivering violently. Suddenly Cloud and Roxas burst in through the door.

Kicking his feet in the air, he tried to gasp for breath; he didn't have any energy to breathe. He started sweating, he couldn't, he couldn't breathe! It felt like his lungs were going to burst.

"Calm down, just calm down!" Cloud yelled.

Ventus was losing consciousness he couldn't breathe, he was going to die.

Opening his eyes, Ventus looked around. He wasn't in his bedroom, he was in a place.. with bright lights, and voices.. lots of voices.

His head was throbbing, his chest hurt. Where was he?

He didn't realise he was mumbling to himself, until a voice asked him

"How are you feeling my dear? You've had quite a night. You almost died!"

"I-I-I a-almost d-died?" Ventus stammered

"Yes, you were losing oxygen pretty fast, It's such a shame that your brothers couldn't make it in time, to stop you from losing oxygen." The voice replied.

"They… th- they must've stopped me in time, or else, I would be dead? Wouldn't I?" He quickly said before turning a bright shade of pink.

"Open your eyes and see for yourself." Whispered the voice gently.

Huh? What, open my eyes? Ventus was confused; his eyes were open, weren't

they?

He gently closed his eyes, counted to ten then opened them again. Only to find himself lying on the floor, in the dark. He shivered, it was so cold, the floor felt like ice. He knew he was in his room, because he could see his brothers looking at him.

"Ven, you just had another nightmare, don't worry nightmares can't hurt you." His twin brother Roxas sighed.

"A-a-are you s-s-sure?" Ventus whimpered.

"Yes, I'm sure. Ven if these nightmares keep coming, we may need to take you to the doctor." Roxas replied calmly.

"H-h-h-how did I get on the f-f-floor?" Ven shivered.

"You fell off the bed screaming, you couldn't breathe you were squirming too much that you slipped off the bed."

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry Roxie and Cloud, I'm so sorry…" He whispered as tears started forming in his eyes.

Clenching his hands tightly, he knew his brothers were tired of doing this, pretty much every single night, trying to save Ventus from dying. From suffocating, he

didn't want to see his brothers be so tired, and angry all the time, it's all entire fault. The world would've been a better place if Ventus were never born.

He slowly climbed back onto his bed, only to turn his body away from his brothers, he didn't want to look at them, he didn't want them to see him cry.

"Ven, please.. don't be this way.. please." Cloud whimpered.

Cloud went over to Ven's bed, sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around Ven's chest.

"No matter what happens, we still love you, don't think this is all your fault.. because it's not."

The tears kept stinging Ven's eyes, he knew they didn't love him, they hated him... after all he did.. just to cause them trouble..

"No…" Ven whispered ripping off her brother's arms from his body.

They all sat in silence, looking at one another.. Ven's brothers knew they couldn't do anything to make their younger sibling smile again.. so they left him all alone in his room, to fend for himself.

"Well well, Venny, Ven, Ven.. you surprise me, you treat your brothers like dirt." Chuckled a voice from the darkness.

"H-uh? W-who are you?" Ventus sat up as quickly as possible, only to catch a glimpse of two amber eyes staring right at him.

"You don't know who I am? Really? You don't? My god, aren't you a slow one!"

"Well.. I've never met anyone as rude as you!" Yelled Ventus

"You know.. You're a brat, did you know that?" added the dark figure coldly.

"I am not a brat!" he spat

"Wah ! WAH! I'm Ventus Strife, I had a bad dream, I couldn't breathe! WAH! WAH! WAH!" mocked the dark figure.

"HEY!" he shouted at the figure as loud as he could, hoping her brothers heard that, so they can take this man/woman away!

"Your parents can't hear you 'Ven' I put a silence charm around your room.. scream all you want, yell all you want.. they can't hear you.." smirked the mysterious figure.

"Don't call me Ven."

"Why not, Ven.." smirked the man

"You really are pathetic, your brother's probably don't love you anyway!"

"I don't know who you are, but you can't go around and tell people that!"

"My name is Vanitas Valentine" Sighed the man

"Leave me alone, I don't know you, but you better get out now!" Ventus spat.

"Wow, a little boy is disrespecting a demon! Amazing… I'm so impressed right now." Clapped Vanitas

"D-D-DEMON!" Ven practically was choking on his own words.

"Yes, demon.." he sighed.

"P-please I-I'll do anything just for you to go away and never come back." His tears falling down his cheek once more.

Vanitas sat down next to Ventus, staring deep into his eyes..

"Ventus Strife, 16 years old, good boy with good grades." He smirked.

Ventus was scared out of his mind, what was he going to do with him? He didn't want to think about that because the thought of what he could do made him cry harder.

"N'aawh, you're so cute when you're scared… " He cooed.

Vanitas cupped Ven's cheek in his hand; his hand had a warm touch slowly moving his hand back and forth from Ven's cheek.

"You're a blonde, with beautiful cerulean eyes.. I think I'm in love." His eyes trained on his prey.

"L-let go of me you pervert!" Ventus screamed slapping his hand away, and diving into the covers, hoping that the blanket will help him go away.. sadly as much as he wished it made him disappear, it just made him reappear right on top of him.

Ven's breath hitched, he was shivering violently, he was crying uncontrollably, and his hands were twitching like crazy.

The demon laughed at how he looked, how scared he was, and how unprepared he was. The demon lowered himself onto him, putting his lips onto his neck. He soon started to sink his teeth into the vein, and started piercing his skin.

The room was filled with ear piercing screams, Ventus tried his hardest to push him off of himself, but he was too strong, Vanitas cupped her mouth in an attempt to make her quiet, which failed as soon as he bit into his hand.

Hissing, Vanitas sat up and looked at the damage done to his hand. It was bleeding, you could clearly so the teeth marks and how deep they drove into his skin. Raising his good hand, he gave Ven a powerful slap to the face. Blood

splattering all over Ven's pillows.

"Cheeky little shit!" He yelled.

"NO PLEASE DON'T PLEASE!" He begged for mercy.

Vanitas was about to slap him once more, and then he decided that he should let his toy rest for now.

"Hmph, don't try to be cheeky with me.. or else.. you're going to get what's coming to you." He smirked, licking at the spot where he punctured Ventus' skin.

The sudden contact of his tongue onto his skin, made his whole body shake, and made more tears come out.

"Night, my sweet.." he murmured before disappearing into the darkness.

Ventus didn't remember much, but he just remembered waking up in his bed, the light shining brightly through his curtains. His body felt groggy and sore.

"Another nightmare.." he sighed quietly.


	2. Bath Time

**CONTAINS YAOI. FIRST TIME WRITING A EROTIC SCENE xD**

"What is real? What's a dream?"

These questions kept ringing through his head, he felt so confused, nothing made sense. Was Vanitas' visit real, or was it just another nightmare. Did he even have a nightmare, or was everything real?

This just made him even more confused, so he quit thinking about it after a short period of time. Just before Ven was going to hop out of bed, he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door.

"Hey Ven, are you feeling alright?" Roxas' sleepy soft voice called out.

"Yeah, you can come in if you want to."

Roxas opened the door, and he stood there smiling at the younger twin, he really did love Ven. If Roxas could stop the nightmares altogether he would, sadly of course that is impossible, the only thing Ventus needs and will need, is Roxas' love.

Sitting beside his younger twin, Roxas opened his arms, as if saying

"It's alright Ven hug me."

Ven understood what Roxas was doing and gave Roxas the hug he wanted. The mood was just right, Ven wanted someone to comfort him and now he has his twin brother Roxas, the thought of this made Ven smile a big smile, a smile he hasn't smiled for a while.

"Hey, Ven.. What's that on your neck?" Touching the bruise/cut left by Vanitas.

"Huh, what? I don-" Suddenly the thought came to Ven's head.

Was Vanitas really here after all, did he actually puncture Ventus' skin? It couldn't have been a nightmare, I can clearly feel it on my neck.

"I don't know.." Ven whispered, he couldn't tell Roxas what happened, he probably think that Ven is going crazy and would make Roxas hate Ven even more.

"Hmph, we'll talk about that later, but right now did you have a good nights sleep?" Roxas smiled at his brother.

"It was alright, not the best sleep of my life" Returning that warm smile that Roxas gave his brother.

"Ven, no matter what happens just remember I will always love yo-" Roxas was interrupted by Cloud who was standing at the door wondering if the boys were going to eat breakfast or not.

"Yeah, yeah just wait Cloud!" Giggled the twins

Cloud smiled and said, "Well better eat up now, or else your food will get cold, get changed afterwards because Zack is coming over!"

Zack, Cloud's boyfriend, Roxas and Ven didn't mind that their brother was gay, they're not those kind of people to judge one another because they like someone of their own gender, they were proud of Cloud and Zack, that always brought a smile to their face when they thought of how happy Cloud is with Zack.

"Hmph, Hellooo~! Earth to Ventus?" Laughed Roxas as he waved his hands frantically in front of Ven's face.

"Haha, sorry I was just thinking!" Ven giggled before hoping off his bed.

"Hey you're not getting away that easily!" yelled Roxas playfully.

Roxas soon began to chase Ven down the stairs; they really are twins, aren't they?

All the giggling stopped once Roxas had ran into Cloud who was standing next to the dinning table.

"Why don't you eat up first, then chase each others around the house? That sounds good to me." Cloud said in an unusually happy tone.

After Ven and Roxas chugged down their meals, Ven called first to go in the bath tub, sadly Roxas would have to wait a couple of hours for Ven to get out of the bath. Unless Roxas would have to shower with cold water, he'd rather wait for a day then use cold water in the middle of winter.

Ven turned on the tap and let the hot water fill the tub, while he was waiting he began to undress, slowly taking off each piece of clothing, examining how feminine his body looked he hated it.

Suddenly Ventus heard someone wolf whistle from behind him.

Ven spun around to meet Vanitas' eyes, staring at his exposed body.

"Wow, your body is one of a kind I must say, I like what I'm seeing." He smirked

at the young blonde.

Ven tried to cover up his 'manly' parts which only turned Vanitas on.

"Hmm, no need to hide that away from me Venny, were both boys here.." Vanitas

Chuckled

"G-G-Go away!" Ven managed to choke out.

"That's not very polite, after seeing you naked, I feel excited." Vanitas said grabbing Ven's wrists and pushing him up against the wall.

Vanitas started grinding his hard on against Ven's smooth ass.

"Hmph, you like that Venny?" Vanitas whispered into Ven's ear, before he started licking Ven's temple and trailed his tongue along Ven's hot cheek.

"S-s-stop.. please.." Ven whimpered.

"No thank you." Vanitas replied rubbing harder and faster against Ven's ass.

Ven turned his head sideways in an attempt to face Vanitas, which failed once

Vanitas pushed his lips against Ven's.

Vanitas soon slid his tongue into the younger teen's mouth exploring the hot caverns that awaited him. It felt amazing, Ven was trying to resist the temptation to play with Vanitas tongue, but soon it felt as if his own body betrayed him, he started kissing and tonguing Vanitas back.

Vanitas moaned at the touch of Ven's tongue playing with his own. They stayed this way playing with each others until they had to break for air. Ventus' face was red, his breath was hot and he was sweating a bit. The steam from the hot water was making Ven hot.

"I know what you want, don't deny it." Vanitas whispered as he slowly took off his shirt, revealing his abs.

It felt like Ven was being controlled by this demon, because before you knew it Ven was caressing Vanitas' chest, planting kisses and letting his tongue glide up and down Vanitas' warm chest.

Vanitas moaned, it felt good; he wanted more of Ven. He wanted all of him; he was going to do everything in his power to satisfy his needs.

"Ven, do me a favour and take off my pants will you?" Vanitas demanded.

Ven without thinking did what he was told, he did it quickly too.

"Now take off my underwear as well." Vanitas said grabbing a fistful of Ven's hair and forcing him to kneel.

"OW!" Ven yelled.

"Don't be such a pussy and take them off already." Vanitas commanded, as he gave Ven a slap to the face. This time it made a scar on Ven's face, making it bleed.

Vanitas was getting harder by the moment, as soon as he stared at Ven's naked body he saw that, the blonde was also hard.

Ven barely took off the remaining clothing because his tears blurred his sight.

"Good boy" Vanitas cooed as he began to run his fingers through Ven's hair.

"Now, make your master feel good.. Suck it."

Ven didn't know what to do; he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to! Shaking his head Ventus tried to crawl away.

"Don't bail on me now!" Vanitas yelled at him angrily before pulling Ven by his hair and placing him back on his knees.

"If you won't do it, I'll just have to force my way in!" Shouted the demon.

Vanitas grabbed his hard length and opened Ven's mouth, shoving himself inside Ven's small mouth.

"Aw fuck."

Tears fell from Ven's eyes again, he couldn't breathe properly, Vanitas was too big. It felt like his mouth was going to tear.

"Fuck, it feels good, you're mouth feel warm" Vanitas moaned as he began to thrust harder and faster.

Vanitas was pulling Ven's hair tightly, every time Vanitas pulled on it, Ven would cry harder.

"I'm close.." Vanitas moaned thrusting harder and faster then ever.

Ven didn't know why but Ven began pumping his own member at the thought of Vanitas letting go inside his mouth. It turned him on so much, he didn't know why, but he actually started sucking on Vanitas' length.

Vanitas was so close, so close, he was about to let it loose in Ven's mouth.

Ven moaned because Vanitas gripped on his hair so tightly, as soon as the vibration from Ven's moan touched Vanitas' length he climaxed.

Ven pulled away quickly he hated the taste of Vanitas' seed. His mouth was dripping with the stuff, before Ven could cry out Vanitas pushed Ven to the ground lifting his butt of the ground but forcing his head down.

"I'm going to return the favour Venny, and you're going to enjoy it." Vanitas whispered.

"NO PLEASE DON'T~! IT'LL HURT ITS MY FIRST TIME!" Ven yelled

"I. Don't. Care." Vanitas replied

Ven closed his eyes and tried to think of something else but the pain

Vanitas put one of my hands down by Ventus' side and the other on his hip, thrusting into and out of him with a steady rhythm

Slowly the pain melted into pleasure, Ven wrapped his legs around Vanitas' waist pulling Vanitas closer to him.

"Hmm, you like that Venny?" Vanitas panted.

"Y-Y-Yes.. give me more.. please.." Ven pleaded.

Vanitas moved his hand slowly down to Ven's length, caressing the tip before pumping it. Ven moaned at how warm Vanitas' hands were. Ven was going to come, his face was hot, and he was sweating.

"Hmph, almost done.." Vanitas said softly.

Vanitas started to pick up the pace a bit by going faster and harder into Ventus, it was amazing.

"NYAA~!" Ven and Vanitas came at the same time, but before Ven could feel anything else he blacked out.

Ven was staring into utter darkness, he tried to breathe but there was no air around him to breathe, instead water started filling his nostrils.

"Huh!" Ven tried to cry out by it was muffled by water, soon you could hear someone or something pounding on the door. Before Ven knew it the door was unlocked and Cloud rushed in, grabbing Ven's shoulder.

It looked like someone fell asleep in the bathtub.


	3. A little bit crazy

**SORRY FOR THE LATE POSTING, SUPER LATE ACTUALLY! I HAD EXAMS AND TESTS, I'VE BEEN SO LAZY, I'M SO SORRY, NEXT CHAPTER I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!**

**What's happening? Why is that everything that I hear sounds muffled?**

"Cloud, I think Ven's sick, if he stays trapped indoors any longer I think he'll lose it." Zack added.

"You may be right, he hasn't gone to school because he's been too afraid to, ever since the nightmares started.. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'll try to do everything I can to make sure it won't happen." Cloud replied softly.

"Can I sleep in Ven's room tonight? I mean because, he is my younger twin I should take full responsibility! It's the least I can do; he hasn't been feeling all to well. So maybe if I'm here, he'll be alright."

Everyone stared at Roxas, what could sleeping in the same room do? It's not like the nightmares will stop altogether, or will they?

"No. I don't want that. Roxas, just because I may not be feeling that well doesn't mean I'm full-on retarded!" Ven spat angrily.

"Ven! Don't say that!" Yelled Cloud.

"I don't care! I don't need you! I don't need this! Stop treating me like a little child of course nightmares are nightmares! I can't control it, if I could I would stop it, but I can't! You treat me as if I'm incapable of everything I hate it so much! Maybe just let me do my own thing for once! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean that I'm the weakest!" Ven yelled back.

Cloud stared at his feet, he knew what Ven was saying was true. Zack noticed that Cloud was feeling upset and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Roxas tried to comfort Ven and give him a hug, but his twin only rejected Roxas.

Ven had enough of this, so he went upstairs into his room, locked the door, flopped onto his bed and started to scream into his pillow.

"FUCK YOU VANITAS, FUCK YOU!" He screamed over and over again.

He screamed until no words came out, until the tears stopped, and until he grew numb.

**Who was Vanitas, what is Vanitas, what does Vanitas want with Ventus? **

Lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, thoughts popped up into his head. It was a school day tomorrow; he'd finally get to talk to Terra and Aqua. His two best friends, he couldn't wait to get out of this house, this hellhole.

That made him quite happy, thinking that he'll leave this horrid place and get to be somewhere where he is loved and wanted. Where no one will abuse him and where no one can harm him or else they'd have to go through Terra! He couldn't wait to see all his old friends like Axel, Sora, Xion, Kairi and his crush.. Namine!

For some strange reason Ven's butt seemed to hurt, Ven's always been sensitive so he must be laying on something. Ven lifted his butt and felt around underneath it to find something that might have caused that pain.. nothing was there.

It was strange, also now that you mention it Ven's body felt a bit sore and groggy. What happened in the bathroom couldn't have been real, Vanitas isn't real.. isn't he?

**Why can't I tell the difference between real life or a dream? **

The room grew darker as the sun set lower. Ven quickly ran to the light switch and flicked it on.

Ahh. Much better, now Ven won't be scared. He can see everything in his room now.. he can even see those two amber orbs in the corner.

Wait… WHAT?

**I never noticed that before, they're just staring at me, not blinking at all. All I can see is lips, curving into a sinister looking smirk. One word floats around in my head.. and that word reads..**

"Vanitas.." Ven whispered.

"N'aawh that is so cute you remembered me, did you like what I did before? I liked it, I thought I was just too damn good for you." Vanitas said winking at Ven.

"No, I hated it! You left me to die Vanitas! You left me in the bathtub! You were trying to drown me!" Ven yelled throwing a pillow at Vanitas.

"N'aawh didn't know you couldn't swim, I would've saved you, but I have other things to do.. and Ven that pillow hurt me so much.. It was unbelievable.." The demon whispered sarcastically.

"Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone!" Ven yelled

"Oooo.. scary stuff right there." Vanitas smirked.

Ven had enough, he was at his limit.. He stood his ground and was about to knock the shit out of Vanitas before he fell to the ground.

**What? How? It can't be!  
**

Vanitas appeared from behind Ventus and knocked him down.

"Pathetic, really you are. Trying to go up against me, think twice before trying to start shit when you can't even handle it!" Vanitas yelled putting his foot on Ven's chest.

"If I'm pathetic, and worthless why don't you just kill me now!"

"That wouldn't be fun at all." Vanitas replied.

**What? How is this fun, how is this fun at all?**

"Hmm, I should let you get your sleep.. I don't like worn out toys… they're not much fun.. mmmm… as much as I hate saying goodbye to such a little cutie, I have to… well good night love." Vanitas smirked before vanishing.

Ven tried to stand up struggling to breathe, Vanitas after all did put a lot of pressure against his chest.

As soon as Ven stood up, he collapsed.

Next thing you know Ven woke up, he could hear muffled voices talking. His head was ringing.

**Wh- What happened to me? Wh-Why am I here? What is this?**

Looking down at him was Roxas, his twins face was puffed up and red, it looked like he had been crying, but why? Whoever hurt Roxy was going to pay! That thought bounced in his head for a while.

Ven opened his mouth and said,

"What happened? Why am I here? Where am I? Roxy please.. please tell me." His voice barely audible the only words Roxas could make out were

"Why.. Please.. Roxy.. Please.." Roxas started to cry all over again.

Ven tried to reach out for his brothers, but it felt like he was paralysed he couldn't move, he couldn't comfort his brother, his amazing, loving brother.

Cloud held Roxas close, he tried his best to comfort his baby brother, but nothing seemed to work, Roxas cared for Ven, a lot. Roxas didn't like seeing the way Ven was, scared, frightened and sick.

Cloud knelt beside Ven's bed and whispered in his ear,

"If you want to know what happened, we found you on the floor in your room, unconscious, you weren't breathing and your skin was a scary grey colour, so we took you to the hospital. What's happening Ven? Why are you so sick and tired all of a sudden, if something's bothering you, you can just tell me. Please.." Cloud's voice sounded as if he was going to cry.

Ven's head started to pound, his chest felt like it was getting tighter, he was going to pass out, but the only word that came out of his lips were.

"**Vanitas."**


	4. Night time

**Ventus. Ventus… wake up, please. Wake up… Ven, please..? **

Ven woke up, his eyes widened as he stared straight into the dark.

He felt so weak, he felt as if he was going to cry, he was scared, he didn't know why.

He started to shiver violently, he lay back down, only to see a pair of amber eyes stare at him.

Ven tried to yell, but his voice only came out in a small whisper.

"My soul cries for deliverance" Vanitas said, in a rather sad tone.

**Deliverance, I don't understand.**

****Vanitas stared blankly at his toy; his sweet little toy was shivering like a cat that fell into a bathtub.

"Would you quit doing that!" Vanitas hissed, dropping down beside Ven.

Ventus tried to move, but his body wouldn't react, he was paralysed.

"Don't move, it'll hurt you more if you do." Vanitas whispered.

**Well it seems like Vanitas is unusually calm, what does this mean? Did he suddenly have a change of heart, or is he trying to make me not worry so he could use me once more for his entertainment. Only God knows.**

"I have orders to harm you, in such a way, that you will bow down to me, listen to my every order without hesitation, and that you will love me." Vanitas smirked.

Ven was mentally screaming in his mind, since his actual mouth refused to do it for him.

Vanitas hopped up on the bed, placing his hands on Ventus' shoulder. Vanitas put his whole body on top of Ventus, sitting on his chest.

Vanitas smiled at how the blonde was trying to breathe but couldn't because of the pressure on his chest.

"Haha, cute." Vanitas chuckled.

"You really are something, aren't you Venny." Vanitas whispered as he lowered himself on top of the younger blonde.

Vanitas reached over and grabbed an empty glass on the side table, breaking off the top so it looked like a small sharp knife. Vanitas cut his finger a bit to see if it was sharp enough.

Blood started to pour all over Ventus' face as the blood dripped from Vanitas, finger.

"Wow, this is just perfect, I'm getting excited thinking about what we can do with this." Vanitas smiled wickedly.

Vanitas started to undo Ventus' shirt, once he did he admired how feminine the younger teens body was.

Ventus felt shivers travelling up and down his spine, this felt awful, yet he couldn't do anything about it, he just had to sit there and watch Vanitas have his way.

Ventus cried, that was the only thing he could do, he was so tired of this, he was suppressed by all his childish fears.

Ventus tried to speak, but all that came out was.

"Mommy…"

Ven cried, his mum died when he was little, she was all she had, and when their dad abandoned them she stayed strong just for them. Cloud, Roxas and Ventus were the reason for her to live to see tomorrow. She held their hands during tough times, during hardships, but when she passed away during a car crash, Ven had never felt so alone, he wouldn't accept the fact that she was gone, forever. He became so withdrawn, he was scared of the dark, because sometimes he could almost hear his mom, screaming, he swore he could see her face mangled and burnt.

"Pathetic." Vanitas mumbled before slashing at Ventus' chest.

The pain was unbearable; he tried to focus on other things, but just not the pain. It was the hardest thing, especially when you can't move or scream.

"Oooo~ look at all this blood." Vanitas smirked as he slashed again but in a different spot.

Vanitas started to carve his name on Ventus' stomach, and even made a little love heart on the bottom, for giggles and shit.

"Looks lovely doesn't it Venny?" He asked in a happy tone.

Vanitas' hands were covered in Ven's blood, he didn't care, he kept slashing at the younger teens body until it was covered in the red stuff.

Ventus started to get really dizzy, he was losing a lot of blood, he felt like vomiting, because all he could smell was blood and Vanitas' scent.

Vanitas started to kiss the cuts, he had mouthful of blood.

He leant over and kissed Ventus, pushing the blood inside Ventus' mouth.

He made sure the blonde had every single last drop of his own blood.

Ventus seemed to get a bit of energy, and he moved his head away.

"What's wrong Venny? Don't like your own blood? Do you want me to drain it some more?"

Ventus shook his head from side to side.

"Now that's just mean, so you'd rather die then live? Okay, if you say so…" Vanitas' voice trailed off.

Vanitas removed the younger teens pants, staring at his white boxers.

Vanitas placed his hand over the younger teen's crotch, moving it back and forth slowly.

Ventus looked down at where Vanitas was touching, and a moan escaped his lips, it was kind of arousing just watching him stroke his sensitive place.

"You like this Venny? I might as well make you feel a bit better before I cut you some more." Vanitas smirked, licking at the blonde's crotch.

Ven eventually got hard from all this touching and licking, so did Vanitas, just seeing the younger teen squirm made him feel very and extremely excited.

"Ooo~ Venny, do you like it when I touch you like this?" Vanitas said removing the blonde's boxers as he started massaging the blonde's member.

"Nyah.. mmm.. faaaah.." these noises came from the blondes mouth, confirming what the demon had asked.

Vanitas started to cut Ventus' leg, whilst massaging Ven's tip.

Ven couldn't feel the pain, he felt pleasure, he wanted more of this, and more of Vanitas.

Ven was always weak at hiding his 'emotions' if he felt something like this, he'd want to feel it more.

Vanitas started to place his lips on Ven's tip kissing it ever so sweetly, as he continued to slash away at the blonde's thigh.

Ventus' started to get dizzy, he was going to pass out soon, he knew it, but Ven managed to rock his hips a bit, forcing himself into the demons mouth.

When Ventus did that, Vanitas stabbed Ven's leg, opening a massive hole.

Ventus, managed to scream, he wasn't screaming because it hurt, it's because it felt good.

"Vanitas, please…" Ven whispered before he passed out.

When Ven woke up, he was covered in blood, his legs hurt, his chest hurt, the pain was just unbearable, even Ven's ass hurt. His semen was dripping down his leg, and even more was coming out from his butt.

Ven cried, the pain was just too much, he screamed out for Cloud.

Cloud heard his screams and ran upstairs, to see his little brother in bed, naked, covered in semen.

"Ven.." Cloud's voice trailed off.

"HELP! SOMEONE ATTACKED ME AND CUT ME WITH A KNIFE!" Ven cried out.

"What are you talking about, there's no cut, no blood, just … well your bodily liquid." Cloud said in disgust.

Ven glanced down at his body, he was right, his chest was smooth no cuts, his thigh was normal too. He swore there were cuts there last night.

"Get yourself cleaned up, that is disgusting and please if you're going to play with yourself, make sure to use tissues to clean up the aftermath, because I don't want to be cleaning your sheets." Cloud sighed before exiting the room.

Ven could've sworn that Vanitas had cut him last night… it can't be possible, he remembered, he was paralysed, but Ven had given in and let the demon touch him, or was it all… just a dream?


	5. A glimmer of hope

**This chapter is placed in the time period during Ven's hospital time and the time when he goes back home. Sorry for super later update, writers block always seems to strike hard v_v**

**Let me out! Let me out!**

"I'm so sorry Roxy, I'm so..so sorry…" Sora's voice trailed off, it sounded like he was about to cry.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Roxas replied putting an arm around Sora.

They both sat in silence for a very long time, before one of them had the nerve to say something, Ven being hospitalised had traumatised everyone, and especially when Ven had seizure.

"I-Is there anything I could do to make you feel better Roxy?" Sora said, forcing a smile.

"I-I want to talk to you, about something, important." Roxas whispered

"Huh? I'm all ears." Sora replied back.

**Please, I'll be a good boy, just let me see daddy, please!**

"I'm so scared, I don't know what to do." Roxas started shaking as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Scared of what? Is someone hurting you, or something?" Sora looked at his best friend, who was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Losing Ven… he seems so scared, so fragile, h-he's been having nightmares, and he keeps falling asleep, I keep finding bruises on him but he says he just bumped into something. I don't believe him, I know something's wrong and I'm determined to find out." Roxas whispered keeping his head down.

He looked at Sora, hoping his best friend may know what's wrong with his little brother.

"Sounds familiar." Sora replied grimly.

**NO, BROTHER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE; I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!**

Roxas thought he said something bad, because Sora was clearly uninterested and upset, it may have brought some bad memories or something.

"I'm sorry.." Roxas whispered.

"It's alright, just reminded me of something that I should of forgotten, along time ago."

"I-I-I.. I'm so so sorry." Roxas whispered softly, his voice shaky and tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Don't be, it's alright." Sora smiled at his best friend who was clearly hurting the most.

"I just remembered something, about someone that I used to know. Black hair spikey hair similar to mine, and amber eyes, I can never remember his name, I only remember what he looks like." Sora looked forward, he seemed to be distracted by something.

**I'm tired of being scared, being weak. What am I?**

"What did he tell you?" Roxas was curious, his best friend was acting strange and he didn't like it one bit.

" … GAH! I feel like I know him, I feel like there's something about him, I can't seem to remember.. but why? I.. he seems like.. someone…. I just can't put my finger on it." Sora sighed, he may never remember the boy with the amber eyes.

"I'm sure you'll remember him, he was probably significant to your life at some point." Roxas smiled at his best friend, who was struggling to remember a mysterious boy.

"He told me that he wanted to be free, he wanted to leave this place, start over, that there was nothing left for him here but hatred and pain." Sora whispered gently.

**In my dream, the world had suffered a terrible disaster. A black haze shut out the sun, and the darkness was alive with the moans and screams of wounded people. Suddenly, a small light glowed. A candle flickered into life, a symbol of hope for millions. A single tiny candle, shining out in the ugly darkness, I laughed and blew it out.**

"I can't, I can't…" Sora began to cry, he felt as if this boy had some connection to him, but he could never figure out why.

Roxas held his best friend close, as they cried together, for Ventus and for this unknown boy.

"WE DON'T NEED YOU, YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT HURT US! WHAT DID WE EVER DO WRONG? IF YOU NEVER WANTED US, WHY WERE WE EVEN BROUGHT TO THIS DYING WORLD?" Vanitas screamed, he hated his father he did not care for him or his younger sibling.

His father stood there in utter silence, giving him empty, cold, bitter stares. Soon the room was filled with screams, cries for this to end. A small brown haired child began to cling onto Vanitas, screaming and crying for him to stop.

"You're just an ungrateful little shit!" Vanitas' father had smacked him across the face, sending him across the room. Leaving the small child standing there, unguarded and exposed.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM FUCKER!" Vanitas screamed, trying to get up, but his legs keep giving way.

"I'm the adult, you're the child. You listen to me! You're nothing but a weakling; you start shit, and don't know how to handle it when it gets out of control. You're no son of mine. You're a disgrace." His father yelled back, clenching his hand into a fist.

The small child began to cry, his screams getting louder and his tears coming fast and hard. He was so confused; he didn't know what to do.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH" The father yelled, taking his fist and punching the small child in the face.

Vanitas stood there, watching as his father punched his brother, watching as the small body turned limp, hitting the ground, blood falling from the younger child's face. He saw his little brother being repeatedly kicked and punched by his father.

"H-ho-how… could you.. do this to your own child? What kind of SICK BASTARD ARE YOU!"

Vanitas' eyes were filled with pain and hatred, he began to lunge at his father, pinning him to the ground. Holding him down with his hands, gripping onto his father's wrists as hard as he could, staring down at him with a glint of murder in his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HIM." Vanitas yelled, tears streaming from his eyes.

He raised his fists in the air, clenching them ever so tightly. He soon began to punch his father, fast and hard.

"I'M NOT A WEAKLING, I'M NOT WEAK!" He cried out, his cries getting louder as he punched his father faster and harder.

Vanitas started to choke his father, looking at him with pure hatred as the mans face turned red. Vanitas looked down, tears falling down his cheeks, pure hatred and anger masked his face as he choked his father until his gasps for breath were nothing more then a deathly silence.

Vanitas got up, he looked down at his hands which were covered in blood. He didn't feel guilty for what he did, he felt rather satisfied.

He knelt down next to his little brother, holding him in his arms. Wiping the blood off his face with his jacket.

"Va-V…Vanitas.." The little boy whispered weakly. Touching his brother's face, wiping the tears off his face.

"Big… brother.. is… hurting.." He whispered, watching the tears fall down his older brother's face.

"Not anymore… were safe now.. just me and you.. I promise.. I'll do anything to keep you safe, no one will ever hurt us ever again. I promise Sora."

**I'll try and update more, sorry that this chapter doesn't have much in it. I was going to write so much, but in the end it was a struggle to finish.**

**): I'm so very very sorry, but next few chapters will be interesting I promise!**

**Thanks for those people who keep looking forward to new chapters even though I don't update as much. I'm so very sorry to you guys, and I'll do my best to update just for you.**


	6. Big Brother

**I would like to say thank you to those followers of mine who look forward to reading my stories, you guys are great, even though I don't update much you still love my stories. Thank you so much~ 3 Lots of love to all of you!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**I just want to keep him safe, my little brother.**

The cold morning air drifted into the house, into a small bedroom, where two boys were fast asleep. Vanitas and Sora. Vanitas had held Sora close to him all night, tending to his wounds and scars, fulfilling the younger child's needs.

He kept telling Sora that everything will be all right, that no one will ever hurt them again. He promised his little brother that one day, they would live in a big house, have lots of money, lots of nice things, and most importantly it'd be the two of them together.

Sora smiled, thinking about him with his older brother. His best friend, his guardian and his protector.

"If anyone bullies you, tell me so I can teach them a thing or two." Vanitas smirked at his little brother, ruffling his hair.

**Is that all you got? Huh? You're just a pathetic weak child.**

"Will do Sir!" Sora giggled, kissing his brother on the cheek before running into class.

Vanitas did care for his brother, you could obviously tell. On school days he'd walk his brother to his classroom and make sure that no one's bothering him before he left for his class. He also packed his lunch, anything he wanted and gave him money to go buy lollies at the canteen.

"Hey Vanitas!" Zack yelled out, running towards his best friend, ruffling his hair.

Vanitas groaned, "Zack.. quit it." He said trying to push off his best friend.

"Just leave him alone." Cloud giggled joining them.

"Why should I? Chocobo.." Zack glanced over at Cloud who was blushing like crazy.

"D-D-Don't call me Chocobo! Puppy!" Cloud gave Zack and evil stare followed by a cheeky grin.

**How can you be so happy? This world is filled with pain and suffering nothing more.**

Zack walked over to Clouds side and began jabbing at his sides, tickling him relentlessly.

Zack and Cloud were close as best friends could be; they've known each other's ever since they were small. Even though they argued a bit they still remained friends, they do everything together. You could say they were brothers!

"Quit it guys!" Vanitas hissed, he wasn't in the mood for this today. He had other things on his mind, like how he'd be able to earn money to feed Sora, and to keep them both happy.

"Fine.." Zack and Cloud sighed in unison. Vanitas was nearly never in a good mood these days. He always kept things to himself and it seemed like he was pushing them away, like he was hiding something.

"I'm sorry.. it's just one of those days." Vanitas sighed looking over at his two friends.

"It's alright Vanitas, days like these happen." Cloud said, giving Vanitas a friendly smile.

**NO! ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE HE'S THE ONLY THING I'VE GOT LEFT!**

Zack remained silent, he knew something was wrong, he could read it all over Vanitas' face, and he was hurting… badly.

"Okie dokie lokie." Zack sighed, "If you want to be alone, we'll leave you alone, obviously you have something on your mind. Don't try to hide it, I can see it." Zack looked over into the distance, ignoring the glares he was getting from both Cloud and Vanitas.

"I'm FINE. Alright!" Vanitas yelled, gaining stares from on-lookers.

Vanitas clenched his hands into fists; he hated the fact that Zack can look right through him.

"STOP!" Cloud screamed, "Don't.. please.. don't.. " Cloud looked down at his shoes, kicking at the ground.

**Why must we all conceal, how we think, how we feel?**

"It's not my fault Zack wants to act like a smart-ass." Vanitas gave Zack a deathly stare.

"Me?! I'm not the one who has random outbursts at his best friends, who keeps secrets, who threatens to punch anyone who goes near him!" Zack spat, taking a step towards Vanitas.

Vanitas' amber eyes pierced Zack's blues. They stood there in silence, wearing a mask of hatred and anger.

"Stop it, both of you. You'll do something you'll both regret." Cloud said coldly shooting them empty looks.

"Fine.." Zack sighed backing away, he grabbed Clouds arm and cocked his head sideways to signal that they should be leaving.

Vanitas stood there and watched as his friends left him. He felt so angry, he hated them so much. How can they be so happy in this cruel and dying world, where people suffer and hurt at the expense of others.

**It's fun though, watching them suffer.**

They always seemed to have it easy, when the others struggle in life.

Vanitas heart seemed to carve itself into something cold, bitter, and empty. Although there was one place, one place where his little brother fits. His brother is the only one who can change Vanitas, to make him smile and be happy.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!" Cloud screamed, pounding the wall next to him. His eyes filled up with tears as his legs gave way.

Zack could do nothing but hold Cloud close to him. Zack ran his fingers through Clouds hair, wiping his tears away with his spare hand. The blonde had been so angry with himself, blaming himself because of the bad things that has been happening to his younger brother, Ventus.

"First they take away my mum and my dad, they can't take my brothers away from me.. not now.. Please Ven, be alright.. just a few more days and we can go home.." Cloud whispered into Zacks shirt, clinging onto it like it was the last time they'd see each other's.

Zack wrapped his arms around the suffering blonde, planting small kisses on his forehead, it was the best he could do to comfort his boyfriend.

"Cloud, don't worry. I'm sure they'll find out what's wrong with him, and hopefully whatever you're trying to remember you'll remember it soon.. but for some reason.. I'm also trying to remember something.. or someone." Looking into the distance something seemed to click in Zacks mind.

"Um, Cloud.. this might help.. but.. remember when we were at school.. it wasn't just the two of us all the time, there was someone else."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**I'm not completely proud of this chapter, but hey.. its here now. I'll try my hardest to make the others better. I'm also really sorry for the late updates, but thank you to all the people who continue to read my stories. Thank you~**


End file.
